


Starblaster Mission Profiles

by anonymousAlchemist, marywhale



Series: STARBLASTER MISSION LOGS [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Archived From Tumblr, Embedded Images, Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale
Summary: Mission profiles for the crew of the I.P.A. Starblaster.





	Starblaster Mission Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on tumblr as separate posts, where they are available along with text transcripts: [Taako](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170084034532/ipre-candidate-profile-for-taako-no-last-name), [Lup](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170120855972/ipre-candidate-profile-for-lup-no-last-name), [Barry](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170163509652/ipre-candidate-profile-for-barry-bluejeans-for-the), [Magnus](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170200697987/ipre-candidate-profile-for-magnus-burnsides-for), [Merle](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170239705877/ipre-candidate-profile-for-merle-highchurch-for), [Lucretia](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170279910037/ipre-candidate-profile-for-lucretia-meyer-for-the), and [Davenport](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/post/170313716137/ipre-candidate-profile-for-drew-davenport-for-the). We also recently posted [liner notes](http://marywhal.tumblr.com/post/170351735164/escape-aka-taztrek-liner-notes) on Escape and our world building and collaborating process where we break down more information about the series.
> 
> Images and formatting by anonymousAlchemist. Text primarily by marywhale.

**Taako**

**Lup**

****

**Barry**

****

**Magnus**

****

**Merle**

****

**Lucretia**

****

**Davenport**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to us over on tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> [@anonymousAlchemist](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com)  
> [@marywhal](http://marywhal.tumblr.com)


End file.
